wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
What If The Eye Of Onyx Did Something Else To Blister?
An alternate ending for The Brightest Night. What if the Eye Of Onyx ended up turning Blister into...something else? And Thorn as well, for that matter. In this alternate ending, Blister reforms and lives along with Blaze. (I was just messing around when this idea came into mind so yeah. The ending would actually have been better like this, in my own opinion. Hope you guys like it!) Written by me, FrostyTheSkyWing. The Rightful Queen "Wow. I can't believe it." Sunny gently scooped up the Eye Of Onyx, the black, light stone resting in her talons. From where the two SandWing queens were fighting, Blister looked up, her eyes glowing menacingly. "I have waited so long for this." The SandWing princess leapt at the dragonets, and they fell back in surprise. Thorn snarled and stood in front of Sunny and her friends. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter. You aren't the rightful queen." she growled at the sinister looking SandWing. "So WHO is it going to be?" Blister asked smoothly, sliding along the sand towards Thorn. "If my sister is dead, and the other one is totally useless, who is it going to be, if i may ask? After all, I am clever, smart and I rule the kingdom fine, why shouldn't I be queen?" There was a moment of silence. Sunny was speechless. She coudn't answer this question. Having no queen... would that be better than having Blister or Blaze on the throne instead? They only wanted to stop the war, but this was their choice. Is this their destiny? To choose a SandWing queen...themselves? Can they do it? How? Blister lunged suddenly at Thorn, and she flew out of the way, but unfortunately, she managed to snatch the Eye Of Onyx and it was thrown into the air for a while before it thumped onto her talons. "Awesome," she hissed. "At last, all of power I could ever have imagined...." Blister smiled evilly when she thought of her future subjects, a whole kingdom to rule, a palace to herself, manipulating more dragons into her will... Tsunami growled and took a few steps forward, but Clay stopped her. Starflight was nervously twitching his ears and nose to scan his surroundings. Blister draped the chain around her neck, the stone glowing oddly in the moonlight. Her diamond scales glittered in the darkness, and she looked the most menacing during that time. Her pure black orbs of evil eyes stared at them like the stone around her neck, and she raised her tail regally. But it was just the beginning. The stone suddenly pulsed with an orange glow, then started to vibrate slightly. Slowly, it grew stronger, and orange sparks began to crackle over it. Blister's talons too started to crackle with the same sparks, and suddenly a bright orange glow engulfed her whole body, lifting her into the air with a magical blast. Every dragon watched in fright as the ornage glow slowly faded and centered into the SandWing's whole body, taking the effect on her. She closed her eyes, and her expression looked like she was feeling endless pain. Her wings transformed first, turning into a blazing, fiery orange, and they looked like they were made of pure fire. Her scales were next, they started to turn a majestic gold, and the diamond shapes on her back glittered like the Eye itself. Her eyes turned from black to a bright red and orange, like two flames burning. Lastly, her claws grew longer and more curved, and her tail was longer, still ending with the poisonous barb. She hovered in the air, momentarily confused with her surroundings, but not for long. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 'Blister laughed evilly with a deeper, louder, and creepier voice. All dragons gasped and backed away, as Blister flexed her talons cunningly. To Sunny's horror, her talons was able to summon an orb of magic by themselves, and she fired that at a dune nearby. It exploded into tiny bits of sand, choking the dragons near it and blasting them away. A magical rift opened up at where the magic hit the sand, and through it, everyone saw something they can't believe. The Ice Kingdom. "'Pyhrria," 'Blister grinned. "'All of Pyhrria, shall soon be MINE!" Another blast of magic opened up a rift to the Sky Kingdom, and more and more of them opened up around her, leading to the Rainforest Kingdom, Kinddom Of The Sea, and even the NightWing volcano island. The dragonets watched in horror as the Ice Kingdom's rift faded into sand, engulfing it completely. "Blister, STOP!" Glory shouted. "You cannot destroy the world to be queen!" "Why not? The Kingdom Of Sand is bare ENOUGH FOR ME TO RULE! Such a powerful queen like me, should rule the whole land of Pyhrria! And I'm not destroying this world, I'm merely turning it into part of my kingdom." 'She replied sinisterly before blasting the ground, making it crack into a giant abyss that reflected the whole of Pyhrria seen from above, just like in the map. Dragons from all around scurried away from the rift, some already hanging onto the ledges to prevent themselves from falling in. Soon, all of the rifts, began to engulf in sand, slowly but quickly at the same time. "Stop!" Thorn yelled, flying into the air and lunging at Blister with her tail. However, Blister smacked her tail away with her bare talon, and not even a scratch was formed. "'Nothing can stop me now, Outclaw leader," 'she hissed again. The creature Blister became looked like an evil version of a phoenix. But as Blister flew away to face the crowd who was backing against Burn's stronghold to escape the monster she was then, the Eye Of Onyx seemed to loosen from it's chain, and it fell to the ground with a small thud. Thorn went up to catch it. Nothing happened to Blister's body. She was still the same creature, and was unaware of the fallen stone. Thorn gripped it tighter and felt a light thump through it, but she thought it was just a normal vibration. Sunny and the other dragonets were holding on to the dragons that were falling through, and Fatespeaker guided Starflight away from the abyss. Blister faced the crowd who now backed against the walls of the stronghold. Some of them flew inside the walls and Blister hovered higher to see them all. "'I had to fight through 20 years of war, to finally get my talons on my fellow subjects, and some dragons had meddled it up more than it should have been!" 'Blister snarled as she lifted her sister into the air, who was petrified with fear. For a moment, everyone was sure she would rip apart her Blaze or something. But instead she settled the SandWing in the middle of the crowd, and summoned strong chains to keep her from escaping. "'But now then. You are my subject now. And I'm your queen now. You all will be mine, forever! And you all owe me so many things in the past, but who cares now. I rule the WHOLE WORLD!" ' "Hey! What is all this?!" Queen Glacier spoke dangerously from behind her. "I saw my kingdom slowly turning into sand! Did you know how many IceWings you could have killed?! Stop right now!" '"Oh yeah, right. Everyone is my subject now. There's still one little problem here..." 'Blister grabbed Queen Glacier with her magic, and sent a blast of fire to singe her snout, and prevent her from using frostbreath. She then chained the queen of the IceWings beside Blaze. "'Bow to me, my subjects! I am Queen Blister, the eternal queen! I will rule forever! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 'She ripped off part of the stone wall, exposing her subjects and throwing the debris away. Before they could run away, she used her newfound magic to hypnotize all the SandWings, and their eyes all turned a fiery orange, their tails raised threateningly at the dragons around them. "'Now, with my whole SandWing army, I can rule all of Pyhrria!" 'Only Sunny wasn't affected by the mind control. Just as she thought of it, Blister flew up and smiled wickedly at her and the other dragonets. Sunny was standing in the middle of them, Glory and Deathbringer holding a snarling Tsunami back, and Clay watching Blister while Fatespeaker held Starflight. Thorn hovered over the dragonets, staring fiercely at Blister as if she was still going to fight. '"And here comes the best part. I've been waiting forever for this to come. I never thought I would get a chance to destroy you, brutally and as painfully as possible, right in front of my eyes! But since you all of messed up my plans far too many times already, all of you are prepared to die." 'Her talons gathered a bright, fiery ball of magic, swirling with black. She threw this at Sunny, and she closed her eyes and wrapped her wings around herself. This is going to happen. She was about to die, and she would never get to see her friends, her mother, or anyone else again. Just at that time, Thorn dove down at the same time as the dragonets leapt at Sunny and wrapped their wings around each other, shielding them. A bright flash of light suddenly blinded everyone, as Blister laughed evilly. '"MUAHAHAHAHAHA- What!?" Blister stared in disbelief as a magical shield formed around the dragonets. They opened their eyes, blinking in astonishment as their talons held each other's. Sunny looked, and then gasped before smiling with determination. It was clear that the source of magic came from the Eye itself. "The magic in the Eye has found the right queen, and is able to connect to it!" Sunny gave the Eye Of Onyx to Thorn, and as she touched it, the magic around them gathered back in the stone again, and this time she gestured to her mother to do it. Thorn blinked in surprise, before she promptly channeled the magic through herself by throwing it on the sand. Magic exploded out of it and into her body. Just like Blister, Thorn's wings turned fiery as well, but with more shades of red, orange and yellow through it. Her body turned from speckled brown and dusty pale yellow to a shining gold and yellow speckled her scales still. Her tail grew longer as well, and her talons turned more curved and sharp. Her eyes turned from black to fiery orange. She looked beautiful, unlike Blister. "Here is our new queen, Queen Thorn," Sunny spoke loudly as she hovered into the air, grabbing the stone in her talons. "The Eye contains power, but only the rightful queen will be able to control it." "She is right. When we all protected my daughter from being hurt by you, the Eye sensed it. A rightful queen knows how to protect and care for their subjects, not manipulating them into getting what you want. Determination, bravery, compassion... the dragonets each have these qualities. And this is why they have successfully chosen a new queen. The war will end, because of them! This is- is their destiny!" Thorn said,she herself amazed as well. The new queen summoned magic and slowly recovered all the rifts from sand Blister made, and closed them all up, restoring the normal Kingdom Of Sand. Thorn also removed the spell over the SandWings, restoring their normal thinking. All dragons began to cheer for Thorn, and some shouted, "Behold! Our new queen, Queen Thorn! Thorn is the rightful queen!" '"NO! I AM YOUR QUEEN, NOT SOME STUPID NON ROYAL!" '''Blister roared angrily. She dashed at Thorn suddenly, and a bright light came from their collision. Thorn backed away and began to charge her magic, and so did Blister. Both of their magical blasts clashed with each other, fighting hard to penetrate each other. Blister grunted and focused harder, and smiled as her magic began to overpower Thorn's. "Mother, no!" Sunny grabbed the Eye and lifted into the air. The Eye suddenly leapt off Sunny's talons and flew into the air, above the two fighting dragons. Purple sparks began to crackle all over it, and a surge of power landed on Thorn, giving her strength to repel Blister's magic onto her. "'No..no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" ''' Blister's scream was cut off when a blinding flash of white light engulfed the two dragons. *** Blister felt giddy and weightless. When she looked around, everything was white. White, and a bit of orange in the distant. Thorn slowly came into view, still in her phoenix form. "Blister. Take my talon. I'll help you out of this." "Am...am I dead?" Blister's eyes filled with tears, as her voice returned to a normal. "No. There are still endless chances in front of you, Blister. Just let me show you the right way. Someday, you will be queen as well. Probably somewhere else. Probably in my place. Who knows. The Eye chose me, and I think we will go with it." "O-Ok." Blister closed her eyes and held out her talon, as Thorn took it in her own. Magical purple swirls started to spread to Blister, and both of them began to fade back into the real world. *** Both SandWings, in their original forms, were now standing on the desert floor once more. Blister looked up at everyone with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry everyone. I abused the power I was given with the Eye. Thorn made me feel everything I've did in the past, and the pain at when I was destroying the whole world was the worst. Thank you, Thorn. You are the rightful queen." She smiled slightly with tears in her eyes. All the SandWings were now gathering around both of them, as Blister lowered her head and slowly apologized in a low tone, sobbing and saying that she will never repeat her mistakes again. Sunny went over to her and spoke gently: "It's okay, Blister. We will forgive you. You can now live alongside Blaze, and peacefully with other SandWings. Your mistakes will be forgiven as long as you are willing to change. Now come on, its time for the crowning of the queen." Blister smiled. "May I crown you myself, Thorn? As a sign of thanks and true friendship." "Why sure." Thorn smiled back as well, while she slowly climbed on top of a dune. Smolder fetched the crown which was once worn by Oasis, and he handed it to Blister. He began speaking in a royal voice. "Behold your new, true queen for once, SandWings! Queen Thorn of the SandWings! All hail Queen Thorn!" "Queen Thorn! Queen Thorn! Long live the queen!" The SandWings cheered and shouted, while Blister slowly put the crown on top of Thorn's head. It glittered brilliantly in the moonlight, and Sunny gently chained the Eye Of Onyx back on the chain, and draped it around Thorn's neck. It thumped and sparkled a little with purple, then rested beside Thorn's moonstone pendant peacefully. Every SandWing, including Blister and Blaze, bowed down to their new queen. Queen Thorn. The new queen of the SandWings. The queen who is a good mother to one of the dragonets of destiny. The queen of the SandWings who will lead her tribe well, and most importantly, peacefully. The war is over, and the dragonets have succeeded. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Citrus And Mint)